The invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher, as claimed in the preamble of claim 1.
The upper rack of a dishwasher is usually supported on lateral rack guides, with the aid of which the rack can be removed from the washing tub in order to load and unload the items to be washed. Each of the lateral rack guides can comprise a rack guide rail, on the upper and lower sides of which rolling rollers can roll, which are rotatably mounted on the rack side wall. The rack guide rail in turn comprises a C-shaped hollow profile, which encompasses the bearing races which are rotatably mounted on the washing tub side wall. As a result, the rack guide rail can itself also be removed from the washing tub in a telescopic fashion.
A dishwasher is known from DE 101 54 557 A1, in which at least one bearing race of such a rack guide is provided in each instance on each of the washing tub side walls. The bearing race is rotatably mounted on or at a bearing point. The bearing point comprises a radially extended retaining element, which secures the bearing race to the bearing point in the axial direction.
In DE 101 54 557 A1, the radially extended retaining element is an annular shoulder, which is embodied on the side of a central element which faces away from the washing tub wall and prevents the bearing race from detaching from the central element. The central element forms the bearing point on which the bearing race is mounted. The central element is provided with a threaded shaft with a minimal diameter on the side facing the washing tub wall, said threaded shaft being guided through an assembly opening in the washing tub wall and being joined to an outer screw element in a complex fashion in terms of assembly. Aside from the comparatively large assembly costs, there is the problem here that the opening has to be sealed in a water-tight fashion with additional measures.
DE 10 2006 061 101 A1 likewise discloses a rotatable mounting of a bearing race for a rack guide, whereby the bearing race is rotatably mounted on a bearing journal. The bearing journal is guided outwards through an assembly opening. The assembly opening is arranged in an apex surface of an impression of the washing tub wall which protrudes into the dishwasher interior.